The Ocean's Hold
by Knisley24
Summary: It's Raven's Birthday, and there is nothing she can do to stop her destiny.  But will help surface... Help from a friend she is closer to than she realizes?
1. Birthday

I don't own Teen Titans, though that would be pretty fricken awesome... and I would've made a 6th season...

* * *

The waves crashed around the edge of the dock, a storm was coming...

The top of the roof hung over the ocean, waiting... waiting for it's next victim.

"Look at it!" Slade yelled at Raven, his voice didn't hide the pleasure he felt knowing he was slowly helping destroy her life, "This is what your precious city will become!" His dark laugh broke through the cold night air. Raven gazed down at Jump City. The city she'd come to know so well over the years. Her purple cloak billowed out behind her like the waves in the ocean below her.

"You foolish girl, you're friends will die, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" The vision that he was showing her became increasingly real, she could focus on the flames and ruins and they seemed to gaze back at her with great clarity. This is what would happen soon, she knew. She'd known it all of her life, but she'd found no visible way to stop it.

"NO! It's just a vision, it won't happen, this CAN'T BE REAL!" She clutched her head in agony, trying to get rid of the images tormenting her.

"OH, but it is Raven. You know, I was actually quite surprised when I found out about your destiny. Wow, you're going to help destroy the world." He smirked. "It's always the quiet ones." Her eyes widened and she tried to run to the other side of the building, and jump off.

"Oh,I know what you're thinking, maybe suicide will stop this, but no, it won't. Your father told me tell you that resistance is futile, my dear girl." He frowned and suddenly became serious. "Enough messing around. I have a message for you, and it will be delivered." She tried to skirt around him, but he grabbed her the hood of her cloak, ripping it off of her, her back now showing.

"Skies will burn,

Flesh will become stone.

The sun will set on your world, never to rise again!"

"This can't be real!" She yelled at him.

"But it is, birthday girl, it is quite real. Now lets get down to business." He threw her three stories down, onto the dock below, which swayed when she hit it. She struggled to sit up, but Slade's hands grabbed her forearms. She was now facing the ocean. When her eyes widened, he laughed.

"Yes Raven," he said menacingly, " I've known about your fear of water for quite some time now." She was about to hit him with some of her dark energy when a searing pain raced up her arms. She screamed in agony, her back arching as the unseen flames crossed it. Her violet hair grew steadily longer, the tendrils thrashing behind her in the wind. The sleeves burned off of her leotard. The pain sapping the strength out of her.

"It's a pity your father told me not to harm you, it would be so much fun." Suddenly, she cried out, and a large black Raven formed around her, a sign to ward off evil. She fainted, the last of her strength now gone. "Oh, look at the time, I better be going." He laughed, and dropped her into the foamy ocean's clutches, where she wasn't alone.

* * *

A certain person, who you can probably guess, will be coming in the next chapter. But before I write it, I need at least 2 reviews... I know, I've got some pretty high ambitions, right? Like anyone would like my storu! I would like to add that I love all of you People who love the Aquadad & Raven pairing. It made me sad that there aren't that many stories about them... :[


	2. Beneath these frothing waves

*Speedy notches an arrow* "Tell them!"

Me: NOOO!

Cyborg walks in.

Bumble Bee: "Glad you could join the happy wagon, We're having LOADS of fun." *points stingers at me* "Say it!"

I cringe in terror. "I don't own teen titans." Looks around, shifty eyed... "I would've made a sixth season!" Aqualad swims in. "You guys are such jerks. There there."And Pats me on the back.

Yes, me, I knisley24 have brought yet another chapter of my sucky story onto this website... If you read it, please review... oh, yeah... my friend TheAllKnowing says "Come join the dark side, we have cookies." ]

* * *

He had been roaming the ocean, on patrol. He was just swimming by the dock in Jump City when there was a huge explosion. Ground shaking, rocks sliding everywhere, her took refuge behind a large boulder some ten feet away. The shaking stopped as suddenly as it had started. Then...BAM! A body slapped the dock, making the old, rickety wood rattle. The figure shied away from the water, but was suddenly pushed forward by a man. The man's face was illuminated by a pale half- crescent moon. A man's face with two sides... and one eye. _Slade_, the young man realized, was standing on the dock. But who was this other figure? His question was answered when Slade shoved the person forward even more, so that they were bathed in moon light. _That face_, he thought, _I know that face!_ Tears streamed endlessly down the girl's face. Suddenly, she arched her back, a mixture of fear and pain written all over her face. Her once short violet hair grew longer and whipped behind her in the freezing wind. _NO!_ He yelled, air bubbles floating out of his mouth. "_It can't be!"_ He thought in horror. She had passed out, dead weight in the evil man's arms. He could just barely make out the words that Slade said, "Goodbye. Oh, and have a happy birthday." Slade's eyes pierced the water, and his face twisted into a grin. He dropped the girl into the icy waves below. _Raven._ The young man thought sadly. _Raven._ He looked up, but Slade was gone.

He swam forward, gathering the unconscious girl in his arms... and went home.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Oh, and thank you to Duncan-Gwen-Rox for being the first reviewer... I love you... in that non perverted way... ;] (Don't worry, if you couldn't tell, i'm a girl) ;] anywho, please R&R!

R&R

R&R


	3. New Home?

Sorry if this story is beginning to sound cheesy, I've changed alot of things, and am still hoping some people will read it... I've listened to the reviewers (Thanks Duncan-Gwen-Roxx for being the first to review.) Special thanks to: IReadFromTheLastPage, Luna827, and, even though I have no Idea what you're talking about, Vasenero...(no offense)

I hope you like this chapter!

- Love

Knisley24

* * *

"BreatheDangIt! Breathe!" He yelled while pushing on the girl Titan's chest. "1...2...3..." He stooped over, and in one swift movement, pinched her nose and pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her body shaking, responding...

Air rattled down Raven's windpipe. _Breathe!_ Her mind screamed frantically at her. _Breathe!_ Suddenly, her eyes popped open and a torrent of water cascaded down her chin. She sat up, coughing erratically. Someone patted her on the back.

"Holy. Crap. I thought you were dead." Raven glanced up and was surprised to see Aqualad next to her, his pitch black eyes full of humor.

"Aqualad?" She asked, bewildered.

"Well no Freakin' duh Einstein, who else do you know that can breathe under water?" The Atlantean grinned. She shuddered.

"How long was I in the water?"

"Not only _were_ you in the water, you _still_ are. Well, sort of anyway." He stopped short when he caught the look of terror on her face. "You're afraid of water?" He asked incredulously, eyebrows raised. He saw that she didn't want to answer, and changed the subject. "What happened up there?" He stood up and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped It around her while waiting patiently for an answer.

"Nothing." Raven shrugged and looked away, she was a terrible liar. He arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nothing?" Aqualad repeated, eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"We Atlanteans don't appreciate secrets." The way he said it almost sounded like a threat.

"I'm not keeping a secret." Raven practically winced at how shrill her voice sounded. Oh boy, was she a terrible liar.

"Because what Slade did to you was nothing. The fact that you're sitting in my house, practically wearing shreds of clothing, with these weird... _things_ all over your body is... _NOTHING_." Sarcasm dripped from his words like acid. Raven cringed.

"Can I go home now?" She asked miserably.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, for all I know, you're withholding information that could be vitally important or dangerous for our friends." Raven slowly started to inch across the gritty floor towards what looked like the entrance.

"Have fun trying to get out. We're in a cave that's totally submerged in water." His eyes flickered across to her form, frozen on the floor. "For such a powerful and "fearless" person, I thought that you were invincible. But I guess everyone has an Achilles' heel." Her face paled.

-_Great,_ she thought to herself_, of all of the annoying people to be stuck in a cave with, it's just gotta be Aqualad. Then again, at least it isn't Beast Boy._

Aqualad tipped his head back and laughed.

_-True,_ a voice echoed in her mind_, but I can be just as annoying._ She stared at him in disbelief.

"My thoughts aren't even mine! ERRRR! Since when can you do that?" She yelled.

"Since you entered my territory. I can read any being's mind that's in water as long as it's not guarded against me." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Atlantean thing."

_-This day only gets worse and worse._ Raven groaned inwardly. "I'll never tell you anything." She said, while getting to her feet... or trying to. A gasp escaped her lips as she fell to the floor.

"You're too weak." So, she just sat on the floor, staring at him. He stared back. She looked away. His eyes were still fixated on her, a smile tugging at his mouth. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" She yelled at him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Quit... Fricken... staring at me... it's driving me nuts! Is there anything to do in this place, or do you just sit here all of the time?" He smiled.

"Glad to be of annoyance. No, I'm usually out doing something. But I recently ran into an uncooperative girl." He glared at her.

"I already told you I won't tell you anything! I can't, I have to get back to the team he gets here -" She saw the triumphant grin on his face, and knew she'd said too much.

"You can tell me," he reassured her. She shook her head stubbornly. "Do do do dododo do do do!" Aqualad picked up his communicator.

"Yeah... Yeah, she's with me... no, she's fine... too weak to swim... yeah... okay, thanks Robin." He flipped the yellow cover shut and looked up at Raven. "Looks like you're staying with me no matter what."

"Whatever. Can I at least get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess." He stood up, and helped Raven to her feet. "I'll sleep in Tram's bed tonight." She looked at him quizzically. "Trust me, you don't wanna sleep in his bed, especially if you're a girl." He shuddered. She started to walk across the room, her face almost becoming friends with the floor.

"Whoa, watch yourself." She gasped when he scooped her up into his arms. "Sorry, I don't want you to injure yourself." He crossed the room and gently set her on a queen sized mattress. She ran her fingers along the blue silk comforter. "Night." He said, turning out the lights. Raven pulled the blankets up around her, smiling at the wonderful smell of sea salt and spray.

* * *

"Some guy in a unitard saved me!"

"WHAT? SOME GUY IN A UNITARD?" (Aqualad)

"Oh, just let it go... unitard guy..." (Speedy)

I will give you a virtual cookie if you can guess what episode this is from! (No guarantees that the cookie will taste good, my baking skills suck.) LOOOVEEE

-Knisley24

P.S. Please review!

Please!

Review!

Please!

Review!


	4. Secrets Revealed

**READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT! (PLEASE?)**

Thank you to Duncan-Gwen-Roxx and 1029384756 for being the first( and only to review and get the answer correctly.) Some one please go and check on them to make sure that they didn't die from food poisoning from my cookies. News... important news. I looked up teen titans on the computer the other day and clicked on the Wikipedia website link and was reading about the show. I found out that the reason that cartoon network stopped making the show was because when they showed the story board for season six the Warner Brothers people didn't like it or something. Then I looked at the show's status. It said it was on Hiatus. On Hiatus. Not gone forever, On HIATUS! So, are you thinking what I'm thinking? When I saw that I got an evil grin on my face. I have an Idea. Go tell your friends, your enemies, fellow titan lovers and haters. Tell everyone you know and don't know. Go to . and print off the template. Yeah, I know it looks really stupid and childish, but PLEASE DO IT. Then fill it out and send it to the address on the website. Maybe, just maybe, if we can get enough people to do this they'll consider making season six (yeah, i know it's been five years, but still, better late than never, right?)

If you guys can start the wave, even if everyone on this site that's a titans lover sends one in and they still don't make one, just you guys trying to help will be the best birthday present ever! Thanks

-Knisley24

BTW- hope this chapter is long enough ;]

* * *

Raven grew restless. She didn't realize she was tossing and turning, she was far away in the land of dreams. Or should I say, the land of nightmares.

_ She was standing on the shore, waves lapping at her feet. "You shall fail to save what matters most in the end." Raven turned to see a raven, black as night, on a rock not far from her. It's head was cocked, black beady eyes burning into hers. "No," She told herself. There seemed to be rising tension in the ocean's sea sprayed air. The waves appeared to become angry, like many hands they tried to grab at her, pull her down to the bottomless depths of the sea. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS!" Raven was now on her stomach, the waves pulling her back with them, with the dangerous tide. She clawed at the sand, her nails making rows of lines. _

Raven was thrashing around in her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No." She scream- whispered. "No." Deep in sleep, she was unaware of the figure at her side.

_"Oh, my dear birthday girl," Slade said as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, "there is nothing you can do to stop this. You will help him. You will destroy the world. It is only a matter of time. As for your friends, you are the one who dragged them into this. Now, there is nothing you can do." She screamed in rage. "I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! THE FUTURE ISN'T SET IN STONE!" The ground trembled. A much deeper voice entered the dream. "Yes my daughter, you will. You have no choice but to obey, for this is what you were created for. You will bring me to power." Then came the visions. The streets of Jump City afire, people crying for the help of the titans, and no one coming. Then, a much later image. Everyone turned to stone. The frightened faces of her friends, people clawing at them, forever frozen._

In the bed, Raven twitched. "This has gone on long enough." The figure said. He gently set a splayed hand on her forehead. Her body stopped thrashing immediately.

_ A new figure entered the dream. A dark figure, clothed in night. "You will leave her alone now." He said calmly, while grabbing her hand and pulling her from the ocean's grasp. The waves seemed to respond to his every move. "Leave us be, son of Neptune." The deep voice shook with anger, the ground trembling with it. "You will not hurt this girl," the figure continued in his calm manner, "either emotionally or physically, when she is in my care." The waves surged up at the command of the figure, and hit the unseen enemy. "You cannot hope to destroy me with your petty water!" The deep voice boomed with laughter. The figure looked to the blood red sky. "No," he agreed, "but I can distract you, Trigon." The dream faded to a black void as Trigon cursed in Rage._

Raven opened her eyes, exhausted. Despite the many blankets on her, she was freezing. Then she realized something. Something was on her face. She reached her hand up and grasped... another hand? She pulled it off and looked next to her. A dark figure sat in a chair opposite the bed. "You were in my dream?" She asked, alarmed. Raven didn't have to have a light on to know that Aqualad nodded. "Don't worry; he shouldn't bother you for awhile." Raven just laughed nervously, "Then you don't know my fath-" She covered her mouth, afraid she'd given too much information away.

"You don't have to do that, I already know." He said. "You should try to get some more sleep."

"If I do, there will just be more nightmares. There's always more." Raven looked at her ceiling nervously. She barely knew Aqualad, and he already knew her darkest secret. Could she trust him?

"Go back to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

"I won't deprive you of a bed." She shook her head. He laughed.

"What bed? Believe me, this chair is more comfortable than Tram's bed any day." She sensed he was telling the truth, yet she felt bad.

"At least... lay here." She patted the space next to her. This was a king sized bed after all, so there would be plenty of room. Her face still grew crimson. She was glad for the dark. Aqualad seemed to ponder this, then he lifted the covers and slid in a few inches, still making sure she had a protective bubble of space. He would never try anything on her. Raven was suddenly warm.

"Night Raven." He whispered.

"Night." She whispered back, while turning on her side. "Aqualad..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks." He turned to reply, staring at her back, but he could already hear her soft breathing.

"No problem," he said quietly, and turned on his side.

"_NO!"_

Raven's mind awoke at the screaming in her brain. Her back tensed. For some reason, she was comfortable... too comfortable. She tried to open her eyes but was too tired. She laid her head back down on the hard, yet comfortable cushion. She could feel it moving. Wait a minute. Back up. Her eyes shot open, cheeks turning crimson. Sometime during the night she must have moved. One of her arms was wrapped under Aqualad's back, the other was next to her face, which was nestled safely on his chest. One of his arms was wrapped around her back, the other was on her arm. She stopped breathing. _Well this isn't embarrassing or anything_, she thought to herself.

His voice was the first to break the silence. "I was wondering when you would wake up and kill me." His tone was amused. She didn't answer, she was too surprised with herself. Her body would've alerted her if an unwanted stranger had even _hugged_ her, so why hadn't she noticed until now? Then she flushed an even deeper red as she realized what she'd just thought. Unwanted stranger. _UNWANTED. _Apparently Aqualad was a _wanted _stranger. He shrugged next to her.

"You were having a nightmare. I reached over and grabbed your arm and you stopped having it, but when I let go you started having it again. It was weird. I tried to wake you up and... well, this is what happened." Raven was mortified. She couldn't believe her own behavior. She sat up, but Aqualad grabbed her arm. "It's okay," he said earnestly, "I don't mind." She sighed and laid back down.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who read my pathetic story, I know it's not good, but i'm trying. Sorry I can't update more often, I can't get on the computer all of the time, I'm lucky if I can even check my email. Thanks for putting up with me

-Knisley24

Don't forget to do it! . !


	5. What it feels like, to be loved

"DON'T SHOOT! I'M INNOCENT!" I'm sorry, I've been really busy lately, and haven't been able to update on either of my stories... Forgive me? I'll know if you did if you review! Hey, I'll even make you guys a deal, I will try to type up another chapter ( maybe over 2,000 words?) if I get 5 or more reviews.

* * *

Raven finally sat up, although she didn't want to. She knew she had to face the truth.

"How much do you know?" She whispered, not looking at the Atlantean beside her.

"Enough." _He must think I'm a monster. _

"I'll be back." He got off of the bed and walked towards the entrance to the cave.

"Where are you going?" His back was turned toward her, so she couldn't see his facial expression.

"To patrol the ocean. I have to make sure everything is secure." It's a good thing that she couldn't see his face, because his expression was one of guilt. He was, in fact, going to see the other titans. He walked to the entrance and dove into the rapid currents, leaving Raven with her dangerous thoughts.

Raven sat there for a minute, frozen in place. _ENOUGH. _What was enough? _He probably thinks I'm a_ _monster, a sick monster. Why wouldn't he? I'm meant to destroy mankind! _ She was on the verge of hysteria. Thinking back to her dream, she realized that there was only one solution: suicide. _They won't miss me. _ She stood up, eyeing the pointy trident that hung on the wall. _It won't hurt. _She tried to convince herself.

Aqualad was stepping onto the dock when he heard it.

_Suicide._

Raven. He'd left Raven alone. How stupid was he? Crap. He jumped back into the water as more of her thoughts barraged him.

_He must think I'm a monster. _An image of a trident appeared in his mind. He swam faster_. He probably thinks I'm a monster, a sick monster. Why wouldn't he? I'm meant to destroy mankind! _He couldn't send a telepathic message from this far away. "I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to make it." He poured on the speed. Then—_They won't miss me_.

"_NO RAVEN!"_ He yelled at her mind. She ignored him.

Inside the cave, Raven felt Aqualad getting closer. "_I have nothing left in this world, everyone thinks I'm a freak, and a monster, I have no family, no one that loves me. I have no reason to keep on living."_

She was so close she could almost touch it. "_That's not true; all of the titans love you! You're a part of_ _their family! Stop! You don't have to do this!"_ His efforts to stop her were futile. Her hand grazed the shaft of the golden, three pointed weapon that hung sideways on the wall. But that's it, it only grazed it. For, as she was beginning to grasp the instrument, Aqualad tackled her from the side, and she landed—with an _uuummmmffffffff_ - on her back. Aqualad quickly straddled her, and held her arms at her sides.

"Get off me! I have to do this, it's the only way to stop it!" Raven cried.

"Raven, you are the most selfless person I know. You don't have to give your life to save the world, you need to stop giving and receive. You have so much left to live for!" Her eyes grew black with the dark energy she had now gained back.

"You have a family! People that love you," She began to slowly levitate him off of her.

"They don't love me, they've always thought I was creepy, just ask Beastboy! They just act like they like me because they need me on the team. No, they don't even need _me_, they need my powers!" He was still holding onto her, but the lower half of his body was an inch above hers.

"That's not true! I know someone who loves you!" He pleaded. She detected a note of truth to his words.

"Oh, really? Who?" She asked snidely. She was about to regret and love the words she had just said.

"Me." Her dark energy faltered for a fraction of a second, but she regained control.

"Yeah, right." He smiled at her choice of words, for she doubted him. But, Atlanteans almost always told the truth, especially when it came to whom they loved.

"It's true, Raven, I love you."

"As family." He shook his head. She blinked, confused. The dark energy disappeared for a moment, and he dropped back onto her. She didn't have time to pick him up and throw him against the wall...

"Let me show you," he said, and leaned down.

"What're you-" He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. She fought the urge to put her arms around him as one of his hands tangled into her hair, and closed her eyes. Raven felt like she was melting into the rocky floor. He turned his head to the side, and sparks danced behind her closed lids. Her arms, the traitors, entangled themselves with him. He pulled back and she gasped for breath, staring at the cave's ceiling.

"Holy crap, you're a really convincing liar." She panted. He frowned at her.

"You still don't believe me?"

"Nope. You're going to have to do better than that if you want –_mmmphffff!" _ He captured whatever comment she had on his lips. It felt too good. She kissed back. He broke off and gently pressed his lips to the hollow beneath her ear. He slowly made a line down... down her neck... She suppressed a moan.

"No matter what, my mind is set. There is no other way." She said weakly.

"Raven, there is always another way. Just forget about it for right now." He murmured against her skin. He ran his hand along her side, sparking a wild fire within her. He was good at persuading people. He returned himself to her mouth, and kissed her passionately. Later, she was too dazed to even remember her name. He pulled back, and smiled at her. She looked so confused, he couldn't help it.

"You know, you're a sick person for taking advantage of a girl's love life, and twisting it so that they listen to you." She muttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I LOVE you Raven. This isn't some kind of trick. There's something about you that's different, and I can't quite put my finger on it." He pressed his forehead to hers, coal black staring into amethyst. Something inside of her seemed to melt right in front of him. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He kissed it away.

"No one's ever told me that before. And meant it. I can see your aura, and I know you're telling the truth, but, this has never happened to me before, no one's ever actually loved me, loved me. You know, the good way."

He gathered her in his warm arms. "There is a way to stop this, I promise. But in the mean time, enjoy life as it is." She relaxed in his grip, for once, someone had broken through her cold, ice queen like façade, made her feel real. Made her feel alive.

For the first time, Raven felt happy. Trying to use her powers had sapped the strength out of her, and her eyes were closing slowly. Aqualad picked her up bridal style, and carried her back over to the bed.

* * *

-Love, Knisley24

Special thanks to the people who have kept me writing-

Lexi , luna827, shikalover, PHSYCHOCHIC3, vasenero, Brotheracius, and Tortor. P.S. If what you said is true lexi, I will most likely go ballistic and annoy everyone. ;]


	6. Waves of Fear

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I haven't watched the video yet, Lexi, but I'm hoping you're right. Sorry if I don't get another chapter up for a couple weeks, I have a lot going on and I'll try, but I can't promise anything! Please read and don't forget to review! -Knisley24

* * *

A tall, dark man stood atop a large plateau of rock in the darkest depths of the underground. His hands glowed red and orange with the power vested in him. He grinned wickedly, although, no one would see it, because of the mask he wore. He thrust his arms in an upward motion. "Rise demons, rise! For soon we overtake this world, and then, the universe!" Large, fiery creatures rose up from the rocky abyss The man turned his head to the side. His mask showed only one eye.

* * *

"Titan's GO!" Robin yelled. The titan's entered an old, abandoned steam factory, the metal gears still clicking away. Something about this place seemed familiar, but the Titans couldn't place it.

"Cyborg, anything from Raven yet?" Robin asked, still concerned about his comrade.

"No man, still nothing from her, you think she's okay? Man, we'd better hope that this is only control freak or something because we can't handle anyone big."

"Raven can handle her-" Robin stopped midsentence. "No, it can't be, you're-"

"Dead?" A deep voice echoed out from the shadows. He stepped forward, savoring every last fiber of this moment. He breathed in deeply. "Ever have one of those days where you're just happy to be alive?" His hands glowed with fire, and he launched a fireball at the boy wonder.

"Since when can Slade do that?" Beastboy yelled. Cyborg ripped one of the large steel poles off of the wall.

"This is gonna get heavy!" He yelled as he swung it towards Slade. Where the metal collided with him, it turned red, and he passed straight through it, cleaving the metal in two.

"Whoa." Cyborg said.

"Whoa?" Slade said in mock hurt. "That's it? No clever comment? No witty comeback? I was looking forward to that!" He shot a rope of fire at the half metal teen, catching him straight in the chest, and knocking him back into the wall.

* * *

"There has to be another way, any way to stop this Scathe guy." Aqualad squinted at Raven, who was lying on the bed, underneath the teal covers. He was lying on his side, beside her.

"There isn't. Long ago, on Azarath-" She broke off, as if talking about her past was painful.

"What, what is it?" He asked, concern showing through his black, black eyes. She turned her face towards him; she couldn't help the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She had never cried so much in front of another person before. He cupped her face with his hand.

"You can tell me," he said encouragingly. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before continuing.

"It's my fault they're dead, all my fault. Why did I have to be born?" Her body racked with sobs, tearing out of her throat, her whole body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out. Aqualad pulled her to him and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about, but, whatever happened back home, it wasn't your fault, and it was Scathe's. You need to stop putting yourself down Raven!" She took in a shaky breath and continued on to her story from earlier.

"Long ago, on a planet called Azarath-"

"You're from Azarath?" Aqualad interrupted. She tried to glare at him but ended up just rolling her eyes at the Atlantean.

"Yes."

"Sorry," the Atlantean apologized, sheepishly. "It's just, we Atlanteans trade with Azarath every once in a while, they're our best suppliers." Raven cocked an eyebrow in thought.

"Interesting."

"Please, continue. I won't interrupt anymore." He grinned at Raven, who couldn't help but smile back. He traced a finger along her lips. "I never thought I'd dread the day when I wouldn't see you smile. You should do it more often." She sent a death glare his way, playfully. He looked at her confused.

"Oh, right, sorry. This is me, shutting up." He moved his fingers across his lips in a zipping motion. Raven chuckled.

"Long ago, on a planet called Azarath," She paused to see if there would be any interruption this time. The Atlantean moved his eyebrows up and down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"There was an evil being, his name, was Scathe, or to some, Trigon. But, while there was evil, there was also good. Azar, the good being, was also there at this time. My mother, Arella, and Trigon, had me." Aqualad's eyes widened at this. "I was made, so that, in the future, I would become a doorway to this world. A doorway through which my father would come, and destroy earth, and all of the other civilizations. He started with Azarath. With my mother." A silent tear traced it's way down her cheek. Aqualad moved his thumb underneath it, wiping away her sadness. "He didn't act like a father at all. Nor did my mother. In all of my life I've only seen my mother twice. I was raised by the monks of Azarath." She looked up at him. "So you see, I'm not just a person, I'm a portal. There's even a prophecy:

The gem was born of evil's fire

The gem shall be his portal

He comes to claim, he comes to sire

The end of all things mortal!"

He smiled sadly at her. "I had this feeling that you wouldn't love me anymore after I told you that. I guess I was right. You see me as they would see me. A monster. Or worse, you pity me. I can't live with that." She turned and got up from the bed, prepared to die in her own fear. She stopped at the cave entrance, eyes widening at the frothing waves in front of her. This was it, all she had to do was plunge in, and she'd be met with her icy death. The markings on her arms and legs glowed a molten lava color. Her foot touched the edge of the cave entrance.

"Wait!" She turned to see Aqualad a few feet behind her. Big mistake. The rock beneath her foot crumbled into oblivion as she plunged into the Ocean's Hold.

* * *

COOKIE MONSTER NEED REVIEWS! FEED ME!


	7. Conquering Fear

Sorry I haven't updated forever! :] Please forgive me! I think that this story will soon be drawing to a close... For now, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Aqualad's eyes widened in fear. "NO!" The strangled cry was choked back by the lump in his throat. He ran forward, attempting to grab the girl's thin, delicate wrist. It slipped from his hand, and she plunged into infinity, into the power of the Ocean. Aqualad didn't hesitate to plunge in after her. He was, after all, the prince of the sea. Fear spurred him on, not for himself, but for Raven. He knew, just knew, that if he didn't get there in time, she would be doomed to oblivion. As he swam faster than he'd ever swam in his life, pushing his limits, a memory floated forward from the back of his mind. The last party the titans had had. It had been at Titan's west's tower. A pool party. He remembered all of the titans having a great time. All but one. He had looked away from the pool, after dunking Beastboy, of course. And, not ten yards away, a girl in a blue cloak sat reading a book under the cool shadows of a tree. Her hood was up, so he couldn't see her facial expression. She had to be dying wearing that though, it was ninety degrees out for heaven's sake! So, he thought he'd play a joke on her. He got Beastboy to help him sneak up behind her, lift her up, and dump her into the water. Everyone got a laugh out of it. Except her. He could still remember the look on her face right before she left his arms and plunged into the icy chlorine filled water. It was worse than horror. It was absolute fear. She had tried to hold her breath, but when she hit the water, the cold gripped her and she opened her mouth in shock. She had tried to swim toward the surface, but her soaking wet cloak weighed her down. Out of guilt Aqualad had dove into the water and undone the clasp to the large blue weight. He had pushed her over to the side, and she had, though slowly, lifted herself out. She sat there on her hands and knees gasping and choking all of the water out of her system. Aqualad sat next to her and held her hair back. The other Titans just watched fearfully. Raven had turned her head to the side to look at him. She was even paler than usual. Quite frankly, she looked like death itself had had it's grip on her. And it had. Then it struck Aqualad. Big bad Raven was afraid of water. His eyes had widened as she tried to pick herself up. She was short of breath and dizzy. Holding onto a tree, she tried to make her way inside, but almost fell over. Aqualad grabbed her arm to steady her, but she gave him the dirtiest look ever: keeping her face blank while looking at him. She yanked her arm away from him, stooped over slowly to grab her book, and walked through the door. She and he hadn't spoken since then. Well, except for, quite recently. All that time, he couldn't get past the fact that she hadn't killed him and Beastboy for that. Maybe there was more to Raven than people thought. Aqualad's mind pulled him back into reality, and he surged forward with strength. He couldn't find her anywhere. He scanned the Ocean floor for signs of life. Suddenly, a dark spot appeared overhead. He looked up, right into the eyes of Slade. In the evil man's arms was Raven.

"Looking for this, my boy?" Aqualad could hear the smirk in his voice. His nostrils flared in anger. A great white shark attacked the metal-like man from behind, causing him to stumble forward. That bought Aqualad enough time to sucker punch Slade, right in the solar plexus. He dropped the pale skinned girl, and Aqualad caught her. The runes were once again glowing on the girl's skin. He shook her. "Raven! You have to wake up!" He turned to Slade, hatred glinting in his coal-black eyes.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded. Slade radiated pleasure.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Raven suddenly sat up in Aqualad's arms.

"What are you- how are you awake?" Aqualad asked, amazed. She stared at him and shrugged. Her eyes widened as she looked around her, noticing the ocean. Instead of fear, he saw fury ignite in her purple eyes. She bared her teeth and looked at Slade.

"Let's finish this." She growled. Slade cocked his head to the side, as if she was making a funny comment. She didn't hesitate. Raven threw her hands out in a grabbing motion, scrunching her fingers. Dark energy grabbed Slade, and he was throw backwards into a sharp, pointy rock. For once in his life, as Slade looked up into the eyes of a young girl, Slade's one visible eye showed fear. Anyone would be scared if they saw the look on her face. She looked like an angelic demon. That is, everyone except Aqualad would be afraid of her. Raven swam right up to Slade, and grabbed him around the neck.

"Your. Father would. Be. Dissappointed." He wheezed.

"You can tell him to kiss my—" A large explosion blasted above them, and Raven lost her hold on the evil man.

"What-?" Raven looked above herself.

"It has begun." Slade changed tactics and grabbed Aqualad by the arm. "If you want him to live," He yelled over the explosions, "you know where we'll be." And with a flash of fire, he and the Atlantean disappeared.

Raven had no time to waste. She swam to the surface, and made for Titans tower. Raven barged through the door and saw her friends lounging around in the living room. They looked up to see a very soggy Raven standing in the doorway. Robin said one thing.

"It's happening, isn't it?" She nodded grimly. Together, all of the titans headed out the door to the old library.

Large stone figures of Raven ran the perimeter of the room. A large, odd hand stood in the center of the room. Raven stopped as she saw Aqualad chained to the wall, Slade standing in front of him.

"Aqualad!" She ran forward, only to be blown backwards by a ring of fire. Slade chuckled.

"Ahh, young love, so easy to use as a target."

"LET HIM GO!" Raven snarled.

"Only if you agree to it." Raven looked across the room into Aqualad's deep eyes. He shook his head furiously at her.

"I'm not worth it Raven! Don't do it." He pleaded. All of the other titans stood, shocked at the scene before them. Raven nodded once at Slade.

"Very well." Slade's eye flicked over to the Atlantean. Raven ran forward, and, much to the other four titan's horror, grabbed Aqualad's face in her hands and kissed him. Beastboy's jaw dropped so low, it almost hit the floor. She would've stayed there forever, had Slade not cleared his throat. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Please don't do it Raven." He said.

"I'm sorry." She flew up to the top of the hand.

"What is friend Raven doing?" Starfire asked, panicked. Aqualad had tears in his eyes.

"Removing herself from the equation. Along with the world." He answered.

Atop the stone hand, Raven looked down at her friends, then, at the man had helped start it all. "You know, he'll never give you what you want. Whatever promise he's made he won't keep." She addressed Slade.

"And how would you know that? You're just an incompetent portal."

"You think I don't know my own father?" She laughed disgustedly, then began chanting.

"The gem was born of evil's fire," the markings on her body glowed.

"The gem shall be his portal." They floated off of her body, creating rings.

"He comes to claim," they began circling her, "he comes to sire." Her eyes glowed, and a small dot of light began to grow in front of her belly button.

"THE END OF ALL THINGS MORTAL!" The white light engulfed her, and she disappeared, becoming a disk of light so bright, everyone had to clear their eyes. The ground was cut through, and the disk of light disappeared. She was gone, oblivion.

* * *

So... how was it? Please Review! This story and my other story, the beginning, are having a review war right now, and whichever one gets the most, I'll put two chapters up for. Till then, love ya guys! :]


	8. The End is Waiting

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy, it's coming to a close soon! :]

* * *

"NO!" Aqualad as they were all blown backwards out of the library, which no longer had a roof. From where they had just been, a giant red fist erupted from the hole.

"THE EARTH," the demon roared as the rest of his body flowed upward from the hole, "IS MINE!" From two miles away, the five titans watched in awe as the Red, six eyed demon rose from the hole. Everywhere he stepped lava poured up from the cracks in the earth's crust, and the ground shook.

"Trigon." Robin muttered. Beastboy turned around to look at Aqualad.

"So...you and Raven...weird." Beastboy jumped at the death glare given to him by Cyborg and Robin. Aqualad didn't answer. Something about him was horribly wrong. It was like the light had gone out of his eyes. Robin walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Aqualad flinched.

"Don't worry, she's probably alive, we just need to find her." The boy wonder said. For the first time in many, many years, Aqualad's temper flared. He spun on Robin.

"Last time I checked, Robin, you were in that Library too. And I don't know about you, but I saw Raven DISAPPEAR. She's GONE. FOREVER." For once in their lives, the teen titans witnessed one of the strongest people they knew begin to cry.

"She is not gone. Not yet." A voice came from behind them.

"Slade." Robin scowled. "Don't you think you've done enough? What else could there possibly be that you could hope to do that you haven't already done or ruined?"

"I do not wish to destroy, I merely wish to help. What Trigon has done to this planet even I would not wish upon the earth." Robin just smiled disgustedly.

"A little too late for that, don't you think?" With inhuman speed, speed that Wally West would be envious of, Aqualad had Slade pinned to a large boulder by his neck in a matter of seconds.

"You dare to mock me? I have lost one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and you come here to act like there is some type of hope, just to throw it back in my face that she's gone?" Aqualad's face was grim and murderous. For once, Slade's eyes showed fear.

"No, I am here to help. What was promised to me was ripped from my grasp. I would like revenge." Aqualad was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Some form of Raven still exists, and if you wish to save her before it is too late, you must come with me." Before the other titans could object, he interjected. "You must distract Trigon, he is all knowing...all seeing. He will see what we are planning and crush all hope before we begin. Now go! Before it is too late." Aqualad seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I'll go." The remaining team members gasped.

"But-Aqualad—" Robin tried to reason with the oceanic teen.

"I've already made up my mind Robin."

"What if he's lying though, come on, this is SLADE we're talking about."

"What difference does it have to make Robin? I have nothing else to lose." Robin just nodded grimly at Aqualad. Aqualad looked at Slade.

"It's now or never." Slade said. "Here," He gave a small, gold band to Starfire, "This is a ring of Azar. It will protect you, though not a lot, from Trigon. I know from experience."

Slade and Aqualad stealthily entered the burned-out shell that was left of the library.

"This is it?" Aqualad displayed no emotion.

"No, we must travel deeper to succeed." Slade began to descend the stone stairs that had been burned into the ground by the disk of light that had once been Raven. For hours they walked and walked, each time descending even further down with every waking moment.

"What are we gonna do? He's so...big." Beastboy glanced over at the giant red demon that was using their tower as a chair. Must've been comfy.

"We will commence with what is called the "distraction", yes?" Starfire's face was smudged, and she was determined. The four titans nodded grimly at one another, then each one put their hand in the middle.

"For Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"For Raven!" Everyone shouted.

"Commence operation "Wet Willy"!" Beastboy yelled.

Trigon chuckled. It was only a matter of time, and the world would be his. He dropped his demonically red hand down into the lava, and scooped some up, grinning twistedly. All of it, all of it his. Suddenly, he heard a small buzzing sound, right next to his ear. Beastboy flew inside of his ear canal. Trigon grabbed his head in pain, yelling loud enough to cause an earthquake as the green changeling transformed into a whale.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

"This is going to get interesting..." Cyborg jumped off of the rock and shot a sonic boom at Trigon's face. Beastboy flew down and landed beside Starfire.

"That. Was so. Disgusting. I am never. NEVER doing that again. Demon earwax is sooo gross!" He tried to shake the yellowish- orange wax off of his clothes. Starfire grabbed Robin and launched him at the evil being, while shooting starbolts at his red skin. Trigon turned his gaze upon them, almost as if they were just some disgusting animal that he was dissecting in science class.

"You mortals are pathetic fools. Thinking you can attack me in my weak state? I could destroy you, but there would be no fun in that. So, instead, I will watch you destroy yourselves." As he said this, the rock that the four titans were standing on seemed to glow, and it shocked them. Out of Robin's back, a black and white version of him emerged. Out of Starfire's long hair, a black and white version of herself emerged, grinning. Out of Beastboy's back, and Cyborg's stomach, each received the same results. An exact replica of themselves in black and white.

"There is evil in everyone, and if you let it, it will destroy you." Trigon smiled wickedly. Cyborg's evil self smiled at him. "Good thing you'll never see Sarasim ever again, she was too good for you." Cyborg's expression turned to one of rage as the two of him blasted each other with their cannons.

"What's wrong Richard, no parents to go crying to?" Robin's evil self sneered at him. Robin launched himself at the copy.

"Watching you kill yourselves is most amusing." Trigon chuckled, while watching Starfire and her carbon copy hit each other like pinballs in the sky.

"You do realize that with you gone, Robin will be ALL mine?" Black and white Starfire laughed as Starfire launched another assault. "NO HE WILL NOT!" She yelled as they continued to attack each other.

"No wonder Terra turned to stone, she didn't want to have to deal with YOU." The copy of Beastboy taunted, knowing that anger does not help you win a battle. It only added fuel to his fire. "SHUT UP!" Beastboy grew into a T-Rex and they both bit each other's throats.

"Maybe I should go tell Trigon what you are planning, yes?" Evil Starfire chuckled. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Starfire grabbed the other girl's legs and threw her down into the rock. The black and white version stood up and laughed, while flying over toward Trigon. "NO!" Starfire yelled.

The deeper they went, the hotter it got, and hot was not good for Aqualad. "How much farther?" He asked Slade.

"The same I told you not two minutes ago. Stop asking. You must be very determined to get her back." He stopped at a small stone boat, crossing over a lava lake. "Before we go any further, I must warn you, what you see of Raven, you may not like. I cannot guarantee that you will like what you find." Aqualad looked him right in the eyes.

"Any part of Raven that is left is better than no Raven." Slade studied him for a moment. They both got into the boat without comment. Aqualad looked as if he was in pain. Slade paused in rowing for a moment.

"Why are you doing this. You know that as an Atlantean, being down in a hot region with no water could kill you. Never in my career as a criminal mastermind have I seen someone as determined as you." Aqualad gave him a serious look.

"You've never been in love before, have you?" The Atlantean asked him incredulously.

"I have, yes. It was a long time ago." They both paddled without further words.

"NO!" Starfire yelled as the black and white version of her reached Trigon's ear.

"They are trying to distract you so that Aqualad can—"

"I know." The being's voice shook the ground.

"He knew. He's just been messin' with us." Cyborg said.

"I was aware of this little hope of a plan even before your tiny minds conceived it. Even if a part of my daughter is left, she will no longer have her powers. You cannot hope to win." The four teens continued to fight the malicious sides of themselves. Robin stood up.

"We're not going to make it." The other three titans froze up as they looked at their fearless, battered leader. Never had they thought that they would hear something like defeat in his tone. Not after all of the battles they'd fought and won together.

"NO." Starfire shook her head at them. "We have fought too long and hard to accept defeat and despair just yet. We have friend Raven in our hearts, yes? Then victory will be ours!"

"But, Star, we can't defeat ourselves—"

"Are you kiddin' me BB? I could whoop your butt any day—"

"That's it! Cyborg!" Robin yelled.

"What's it?" But then, the titans got it. The replicas dropped from the air. Beastboy and Cyborg smiled at eachother.

"SWITCH!" They all yelled as Cyborg threw himself at the replica of Beastboy, and Beastboy attacked the replica of Starfire, Robin attacked the replica of Cyborg, and Starfire attacked the replica of Robin. Within a matter of seconds, the replicas disappeared back inside the bodies of their owners. The four titans smacked hands, victoriously.

* * *

Please R&R! Not rest and recover :] Read and review!

Love

-Knisley24


	9. The End is Here

Sorry, writers block, had to go stand in the rain last night to come up with something! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

As they neared a cliff, Slade stopped rowing.

"What are you doing?" Aqualad hissed. Slade cut him off with one swipe of his hand. The man's one eye widened.

"We are being followed." An army of fiery demons erupted from the lava. The two men looked at each other, nodded once, and commenced fighting. "You cannot do anything," Slade yelled, "you are not near a body of water." Aqualad kicked at the hellish creatures, and laughed.

"It doesn't need to be around me, it needs to be within me!" As soon as they had vanquished as many as they could, they climbed the cliff. Both grew uneasy as the quietness seemed to whisper at their very souls, the demons already reforming. They slid partially down the cliff, trying to gain as much distance as they could from the lava lake. As they neared a bridge, Slade stopped.

"This is where we part. You continue forward, my journey is in a much...hotter place." Aqualad's eyebrows went halfway up his forehead.

"That's it?" The oceanic titan asked, incredulously. "No back stab, no double cross?"

"I kept my end of the bargain, you kept yours."

"This doesn't change anything. You are still an enemy of the titans."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else." With that, they both turned their separate ways. Aqualad continued upward, onto a narrow outcropping. As he neared another cave, he was startled by a flash of white.

"Wait!" He yelled, running after it. He felt like he was suffocating in the sweltering heat. What a great way for an Atlantean to die, kind of ironic too. Dehydration. Huh. He finally caught up to the figure, pulling at the white. In his hands was a large white cloak, and underneath it was a small, violet haired girl.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked

Slade reached a large door, guarded by what looked like a large medieval executioner, who was holding a gigantic axe, mounted on a large pole. Everything down here was large. He stepped towards the door, which was covered in markings like those of Scathe. The large executioner stuck his axe out horizontally, stopping the criminal mastermind.

"You shall not pass." The Executioner's deep voice rumbled throughout the cavern. "You must earn your way through. You are not worthy." Slade chuckled in his weakened state.

"If it is a fight you want, you are sure to get one."

"Foolish mortal, you cannot think to win against me." The large man hefted his axe and chucked it at the other man. Slade, in turn, rolled underneath the executioner, now by the door. The executioner lunged at him, but Slade moved out of the way, just as a sideswipe from the axe almost nicked him.

"You'll see, that perhaps, I'm not such a nice guy...after all." The door exploded, the executioner burned to ashes. All that was left was his spiked helmet. A burst of light hit Slade, and he breathed in deeply. "Ah, the wonderful feeling of my own flesh and blood. Don't worry," He said to no one in particular, "I'll let myself out."

"Who-Who are you?" The violet eyed maiden asked. Aqualad smiled sadly, offering a hand.

"I'm a friend. Aqualad. Do you remember me?" The girl's eyes widened in fear, and she fled.

"Wait, come back! I'm here to help!" He took off after her, running up a ruined stone staircase, but he stopped, almost collapsing. The world around him started to sway, his vision becoming blurry. The little girl turned and looked back.

"What's wrong?" She called softly.

"I live in the water. Coming to a hot place like this was a bad idea. But worth it."

"But why did you come?" She crouched down next to him. He slowly got up.

"Come on. I'll tell you on the way up." She climbed onto his back. "It all started with a girl, a very beautiful girl. I fell in love with her..." He climbed up the mountainous rocks.

"You are but foolish mortals. You cannot defeat me. Soon doom will meet your precious world, and all of the other galaxies in this universe."

"Um, he's coming over here. WHY IS HE COMING OVER HERE?"

"You cannot hope to win, and yet you still try. Admirable, yet pathetic."

"Raven knew she was destined to help destroy the world when she reached her 16th birthday. And yet, she tried to do good. She helped form the Teen Titans, and she fought crime everyday."

"Aqualad?"

"You do remember, don't you?"

"Yes. I remember everything. You. My father. He can't be stopped. My powers came from him, once he was done with me, poof, my powers were gone. Face it, I can't stop him. You can't stop him. NO ONE can stop him."

"Raven, you just have to have faith."

"What if I don't have any?"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to have enough...for the both of us." Suddenly, the ground rumbled as more demonic, fiery monsters spewed from the lava. Raven's grip from Aqualad slipped as a massive rockslide ensued. Raven screamed as she fell toward the earth's inner melting pot. Aqualad let go of the rocky cliff, shot downward like an arrow, and grabbed her petite form. Having no gadgets like Robin, they were plummeting toward certain doom. Aqualad concentrated. He had worked so hard, he wasn't going down without a fight. Abruptly, the sound and force of a hurricane was unleashed from inside the young man, not a water source in sight. They rocketed upward on a jet of water, through the crumbling crust and mantle of the earth. Aqualad felt a large tug of pain in his stomach, and they fell from the sky, now above ground.

"AQUALAD?" Cyborg and Beastboy yelled in unison.

"Hey guys," The blue teen grimaced, "glad to drop in."

"RAVEN?" Robin yelled, confused.

"Yes."

"ARGGGG!" Trigon snarled.

"Anyone ELSE have anything to contribute to my headache?" The young girl yelled.

"So, some form of you does exist. That's too bad. I had hoped I'd gotten rid of you. You seem to be a recurring problem. No matter, I will get rid of all of you pesky cockroaches."

"Not without a FIGHT!" The five teens yelled.

"You're going to need my help." A deep voice emerged from the shadows and smoke. A man wearing a black and orange mask, twirling in his hands a double ended axe.

"Oh, wonderful, a family reunion. Why don't you idiots just die?" Trigon snarled.

"LIKEWISE! TITANS...GO!" Robin launched himself at Trigon, Slade's attack plan similar. Trigon roared in anger as one of his antler like things was cut off by Slade's double ended axe.

"I can't believe it." Raven whispered. "They're winning. How?"

"You irrational mortals. I have dealt with you long enough DIE!" A large blast of fire engulfed all of the vigilante's and the criminal mastermind. They all fell to the ground. Except for one. Aqualad pushed himself up from the cement, and came to stand in front of Raven.

"You will NOT harm her." His words were quiet, but forceful. Trigon laughed bitterly.

"All of your friends are down. What hope do you have to stop me? You cannot."

"I may not be able to stop you, but I guess I won't know until I try."

"There is no water source nearby for you to pull from. You cannot defeat me."

"The water does not come from the outside." A gigantic tidal wave surged out of nowhere and hit Trigon in the chest. "It comes from within." He was blown backwards down into the lava.

* * *

Review please! Love you guys!


	10. The End Has Passed

Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Sorry it isn't very long, the next one will be...if I get alot of reviews...:D I know I'm evil...

* * *

Aqualad stumbled backwards, all of his energy spent. A large red hand came up and swatted him down to the ground. Young Raven looked at her fellow comrades, a scream of rage flying from her lips. A large whitish glow enveloped her. When it dissipated, standing on the ravaged ground was Raven, now her natural age. Her long, purple hair thrashed in waves behind her, as did her white cloak. A look of rage contorted her features. She took a step forward as Trigon stood up in the molten lava. He chuckled.

"You cannot hope to defeat me, girl. Your power came from me. Now that I no longer need you, your power is gone." Even as he said this, Raven lifted her hands, a glowing white emanating from them.

"To quote a friend," She grinned wickedly, "the power does not come from the outside, it comes from within." She blasted Trigon with white hot light. "Fathers are kind. Fathers care. Fathers are there for you when you grow up. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER." The titans opened their eyes. "The titans are my family. The earth is my home. You do NOT BELONG HERE. So, farewell _dad _because YOU ARE GOING BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" With one shriek, a large, white raven flew upwards from the purple haired girl, engulfing the evil being. Trigon roared with rage. The world turned white, a wave passing over everything. The sun shone on the City of Jump as things went back to the way they were, one part at a time. Raven fell to her knees for a moment, almost fainting. She crawled over to Aqualad's side, the rest of her friends already on their feet. Aqualad was not moving. Tears streamed down the girl's pale face. She placed her hands on his chest, willing her healing abilities to transfer to his motionless body.

"Please wake up." She begged quietly. Moments passed. Nothing. Sobs racked her body, she buried her face in his chest. A hand stroked her hair.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad asked.

"You're dead." Raven cried. Suddenly, she stopped. She forced her head up. "Aqualad?" He grinned at her weakly. She smiled, tears of joy replacing those of sorrow as she hugged him.

"Whoa there tiger," He said, "Be careful, don't crush me to death after you brought me back to life." Raven pulled back sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's all right." His thumb ran across her cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Raven leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her roughly against him. Beastboy gagged somewhere to the left and muttered something along the lines of "Get a room". Aqualad grinned mischievously against Raven's lips, kissing her harder, just to make Beastboy feel even more uncomfortable. The other titans stood awkwardly around. It was like a three headed man, you wanted to look away, but couldn't help but stare. Raven pulled away, and, much to the shock of the other titans, was laughing. Beastboy's face was as red as a tomato. She stood and pulled Aqualad up. As the titans gathered together, Raven initiated a group hug.

"Aqualad, you did some pretty awesome stuff out there." Cyborg complimented the Atlantean.

"Yeah, he's some kind of amazing, isn't he?" Raven ruffled his hair. Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"Can we please leave before they start to get all mushy?" Beastboy whined. Robin snickered. Four of the titans piled into the T car. Raven stayed behind.

"Well," She said to Aqualad, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"For now." Aqualad grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She leaned in to give him a hug, and found his lips waiting instead. Her hands tangled in his hair, his in hers. Cyborg honked the horn. Raven used all of her will power and pulled away, eyes shining with tears.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She hugged him once, holding him tight to her, then ran for the car, pausing once before getting in. She pressed her face against the cold of the window.

"You'll see him again Rae." Cyborg said.

"Not soon enough."

* * *

This story is slowly drawing to a close...but not yet...:D

Don't forget to review!

Love

-Knisley24


	11. Our Love Is Like the Waves:  Endless

Raven sat on the edge of the tower's roof, her pale legs dangling off. It had been months since her 18th birthday. Months since she had seen...him. Her purple hair swirled behind her, the night stygian. The other titans were asleep. Lightning flashed, crackling. She could taste the electricity in the air. The lightning charging the thick, humid night's atmosphere. A gust of cold wind ruffled her cloak. She stood up, and floated down to the beach, the waves crashing against the shoreline. She sat down in the white, silky sand as small drops of rain began to pelt her, and hugged her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on top of her knees, her eyes closing slightly. It had been too long. She began to dose off. Lately, she had only been able to find serenity when around the ocean. She hadn't slept since the last time she had seen him. Something large and black was concealed beneath the frothing, angry waves. They continued to clash, the rumble of thunder adding to the symphony of night and storm. Something dropped down around Raven's shoulders. A blanket. She stirred. A pair of lips placed themselves along her neck, a body sliding into place behind her. Her eyes drifted open as the lips traveled upward. She put her hand behind her, feeling a warm body. She tried to sit up, awake and alert, but arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"What are you doing out here, all alone at night? It's freezing cold; you'll catch your death." Her heart squeezed painfully as she turned her head, her violet eyes meeting the deepest shade of blue she had seen in her life.

"Aqualad." It was a whisper of surprise. He leaned forward, unable to help himself, and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands came up to hold his face, and he held her body to his. "You. Came. Back." She said in between kisses, not believing what she was seeing, or feeling.

"I told you you would see me again." He was glad he had come. It had been too long for him too. "Raven, I talked to Robin over the phone a couple of days ago. I asked him if you could transfer to Titans East." Her eyes widened.

"I would love to, but I can't. This is my home. I can't just leave." They were facing each other in the sand now, and he pushed her down. She noticed that he was out of uniform, and wore a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. Her back hit the sand softly. "What are you doing?" She asked as he climbed on top of her.

"Making you change your mind." He growled. Her resolve began to weaken as he attacked her lips fiercely. His lips drew a line of fire down her chest. Her hands slipped underneath the hem of his shirt, and she pulled it off. The clasp to her cloak was undone, and his hands roamed her body hungrily. Then, as abruptly as it had started, it stopped. He was still leaning over her. "Say yes."

"No." He began to move. She wrapped her legs around him and sighed. "You're evil. Using sex as a bribe." He laughed.

"It's not as easy as it looks. I didn't want to stop." Suddenly, the zipper on her leotard was drug down, and the dark blue garment was pulled down. She moaned as he kissed her stomach. "All you have to do is say yes." He continued to trail his lips down...down...He was seducing her, and she was falling for him, hard.

"Yes!" She moaned, and rolled over until she was on top of Aqualad, and mashed her lips onto his. The blanket fell over them.

"Wait."

"Uggh. What is it now? Do you want me to buy you a car too you evil jerk?" He put a hand on his chest, trying his best to look offended, but failing as a smile tugged its way onto his face.

"No, there's something I want to ask you." She looked at him, confused as he knelt on one knee in the beautiful sand. "I know you're only 18, and I'm 19, but..." He fished something out of his back pocket. Raven's breath caught as she realized what was about to happen. "Will you marry me?" She didn't hesitate to throw herself at him as he brought a small black velvet box out, and he was knocked onto his back, her on top of him.

"Yes." She peppered his chest with kisses, tears streaming down her face. "Yes. I will."

* * *

And it is now that this story comes to a close. It makes me kind of sad, I will miss writing it, especially with all of the wonderful reviews I got. I hope you liked the last chapter.

With Love, like always

-Knisley24


End file.
